godzillafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Gorosaurus
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Gorosaurus.png |image =Gorosaurus.jpg |caption =Gorosaurus as he appears in King Kong Escapes |name = }} |species =Giant Theropod |nicknames =Goro |height = |length = |weight =8,000 tons 20,000 tons |forms =None |controlled =Kilaaks |relationships =None |allies =Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Baragon, Minilla, Anguirus, Baragon, Kumonga, Manda |enemies = King Ghidorah, King Kong |created =Nobuyuki Yasumaru, Ryosaku Takayama |portrayed =Hiroshi Sekita |firstappearance =King Kong Escapes |latestappearance =Destroy All Monsters |suits =ShodaiGoro |roar = #Roar|More Roars]]}}}} }} Gorosaurus (ゴロザウルス , Gorozaurusu) è un dinosauro creato dalla Toho che fa la prima apparizione nel 1967 Toho film, King Kong Escapes. Nome Il nome Gorosaurus deriva dal Giapponese "goro," che significa quinto o approssimativo,e la parola greca saurus, che significa lucertola o rettile, perciò il nome Gorosaurus significa "lucertola approssimativa." Potrebbe però anche significare quinto dinosauro poichè è il quinto dinosauro a comparire nel lignaggio della Toho, dopo Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus e Baragon. Sembianze Gorosaurus ha le squame grigie, anche se in alcuni punti il colore può cambiare da un verde scuro o anche verde acqua e blu, e ha la pelle con grosse squame molto pronunciate. Gorosaurus ha una fila di scaglie triangolari lungo la schiena, è bipede, ha gambe forti, le braccia abbastanza corte, e una grande testa. Origini Secondo il Godzilla Movie Studio Tour, Gorosaurus 'che egli è un discendente diretto di Allosaurus. Questo è rilevante per la progettazione di Gorosaurus, come la maggior parte dei dinosauri Allosauroidi hanno una testa di forma triangolare. E 'anche possibile che Gorosaurus facesse parte del gruppo di dinosauri Carcharodontosauridae, che sono strettamente connessi all' Allosaurus e succedettero i loro "cugini" nei successivi periodi del Cretaceo. Ciò potrebbe significare che Gorosaurus è sopravvissuto all'evento di estinzione del Cretaceo. Storia Showa Series ''King Kong Escapes Gorosaurus viveva a Mondo Island quando ha attaccato Susan Watson e ha cercato di mangiarla. King Kong lo ha attaccato e l'ha salvata. Gorosaurus usò il suo "calcio da canguro" più volte su Kong, ma fu sconfitto quando Kong gli ruppe la mascella. '']] Destroy All Monsters '']]Gorosaurus viveva su Monsterland quando fu rapito dai Kilaaks. Fu mandato ad attaccare Parigi, e fu richiamato sul Monte Fuji. Quando fu liberato dal controllo mentale aiuto gli altri mostri contro King Ghidorah. Go! Godman '']]Gorosaurus appare anche nella serie ''Go! Godman, come nemico dell' omonimo Godman. Godman lo uccide strappangli la mascella. La tuta di Gorosaurus qui è in pessimo stato tanto che il sostegno interno sembra essere deteriorando. Sembra che il torso di Gorosaurus sia cavo all'interno. ''Godzilla Island '']] Abilità A parte denti e artigli, Gorosaurus è utilizza un " calcio da canguro" contro i nemici come '']]King Kong e King Ghidorah. Questo è il tratto più popolare di Gorosaurus. Inoltre, nel film del 1968 Destroy All Monsters, Gorosaurus ha la capacità di scavare sottoterra. Questo è l'unico evento in cui viene mostrata questa capacità. Gorosaurus contro King Ghidorah . Mentre combatteva, Godzilla e Anguirus attaccato le due teste più esterni per distrarlo, e Gorosaurus va dietro King Ghidorah; il suo punto cieco. Gorosaurus dà un calcio a King Ghidorah facendolo cadere a terra, dove l'altro kaiju lo attacca e infine lo uccide. Gorosaurus è anche noto per essere altrettanto forte o ancora più forte di Godzilla quando si tratta di forza muscolare. Filmografia *King Kong Escapes'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (Stock Footage) Apparizioni nei Video Game *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' Galleria Fumetti ''Rulers of Earth: Gorosaurus è stato visto in un flash back che le Fate Mothra mostrano a Lucy, nel tentativo di spiegare le origini di tutti i mostri. Gorosaurus è stato visto divorare due dinosauri adulti, un Tyrannosaurus e uno Spinosaurus, che combattevano per aggiudicarsi un triceratopo abbattuto. Prima che potesse mangiare il suo pasto, Megaguirus lo attacca, ma Gorosaurus lo colpisce con un calcio facendolo volare via.. Gorosaurus viene visto poi congelato vicino ad Anguirus. E' anche presente nella sezione dei mostri di 'Terra' in un murale in una grotta . Verso In ''King Kong Escapes, assomiglia a quello di Baragon, Il suo verso è la versione modificata del verso di Varan, ma più accellerato. Il verso diGorosaurus in Destroy All Monsters, è sempre lo stesso , ma questa volta la Toho aveva curato il di più il suono, oltre rallentarlo, per rendere il nuovo suono Gorosaurus più vecchio. Gorosaurus è uno dei pochi mostri a essere dotato di uno dei ruggiti di Godzilla, durante la lotta con King Ghidorah. Gorosaurus ha anche usto diversi versi provenienti da altri mostri Toho in Destroy All Monsters. Toho ha mescolato un particolare cinguettio di Ebirah all'inizio del ruggito. Casualmente, Gorosaurus aveva uno dei ruggiti inalterati di Varan nel momento in cui ha distrutto l'Arco di Trionfo in Francia. Gorosaurus Roars|Gorosaurus' roars In Altre Lingue *Spangnolo: Gorosaurio Curiosità *Gorosaurus ha stranamente dimostrato di saper scavare a Parigi in Destroy All Monsters. Questo ruolo era originariamente prevista per Baragon, ma la tuta di Baragon era in prestito al Tsuburaya Productions per l'uso nella serie di Ultraman . Toho quindi lo sostituì con Gorosaurus, avendo Gorosaurus "prenso in prestito" la capacità di scavare di Baragon. Gorosaurus è stato anche indicato come "Baragon". Entro la fine della produzione del film, La tuta di Baragon era stata sostituita e riparata, ma poteva solo fare un breve cameo, perché le riprese delle scene erano quasi finita. *Gorosaurus è uno dei tre mostri Godzilla che hanno "saurus" nei loro nomi. Gli altri due sono Titanosaurus e Godzillasaurus. *Il ruolo di Gorosaurus in King Kong Escapes è simile a quello di Tyrannosaurus che combattè King Kong nel film 1933. *secondo Nobuyuki Yasumaru, il creatore di Gorosaurus, Gorosaurus era uno dei mostri preferiti di Eiji Tsuburaya. **Gorosaurus è stato il primo mostro creato da Nobuyuki. In seguito ha continuato a creare abiti per Ultraman e Ultra Q. *Originariamente nella produzione di King Kong Escapes, il creatore di vestiti Ryosaku Takayama era stato assegnato a fare Gorosaurus, ma il suo concetto di mostro era troppo puro e e non era adatto per gli effetti speciali dellai Toho.Perciò Nobuyuki decise di creare la tuta Gorosaurus. Sondaggio Do you like Gorosaurus? Yes! No. Kind of.